Ozunu Enno
Ozune Enno (sometimes called Ozunu Enno) is a major character in Kishin Douji Zenki. He is a human man with white hair, dark brown eyes, a priest robe and a beard. He is Chiaki's ancestor and the former master of Zenki and Goki. He worked as high ranking monk and exorcist and is very calm and wise. Ozune often acts as a mentor for Chiaki and helps her out with new magic spells or wise words, if everything else fails. Sometimes even grandmother Saki is surprised by his knowlege. More content will be added soon... Anime/Manga Ozune first appears in a vision of Chiaki when a two headed monster attacks her and her grandmother Saki. He tells Chiaki how to unseal Zenki with the guardian bracelet to protect herself and her grandmother. Chiaki then proceeds to unseal Zenki, who then fights and defeats the monster. Manga only 12th Manga In the final issue of the Manga, Ozune comes back to life, revives all defeated Karuma Beasts and threatens to kill Zenki, Goki and Chiaki. This first seems to be a final test to prove Chiaki's worth as Ozune's successor, but when Goki is taken down and almost dies, Zenki steps in to save poor, knocked out Akira. The Karuma Beasts now target Zenki and attack him so fiercely, that even the fact, that he uses his Jupiter form and is strengthened by Chiaki's magic, doesn't help him. When the situation gets really threatening, Vasara and a winged feral boy (with facial markings) show up to aid Zenki, Akira and Chiaki. At first, no one trusts Vasara and his friend, as the last time, Zenki and the other encountered Vasara, he was a powerful foe, but when Vasara and the winged boy protect Zenki, Akira and Chiaki from their enemies, they change their mind. Chiaki gets new strength from this and uses her magic to heal Zenki's and Akira's wounds. In the end, Chiaki and her four Guardian Spirits charge into the fray and the scene cuts to them striking a victory pose with their defeated enemies in the background. Ozune's turn to the dark side In the Anime, Ozune is only shown as being a bit rough, but in general a good and helpful character. His Manga version is different, as here, Ozune starts out as a good guy, but as the story progresses, he turns more and more to the dark side, until he becomes the final major antagonist of the series. Ingame He never physically appears in any of the games, but he is mentioned or referenced by many characters. Tenchi Meidou There might be one exception, although if this counts or not is dependent on the reader: The only time he can be seen is in the third SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. But again, this one is only a representation of him telepathically communicating with Chiaki. Ozune is still a dead man, no matter what. Gallery Anime and Manga Ozune_enno_anime.png|Ozune Enno as he appears in the anime Ozune manga.png|Ozune Enno as he appears in the manga Ingame (Tenchi Meidou) Ozune Enno mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Ozune Enno's face from Chiaki's dream sequence. The dream sequence happens before Stage 1 of the game. Ozune Enno mug 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Ozune Enno's face as it appears in the text boxes. As usual, Ozune telepathically communicates with Chiaki from the plane of the dead. Category:Humans Category:Neutral